Camp half blood meets the Natives
by MaddiandSoph
Summary: After the attack there was only eight natives left, held in one place by the monsters. That is until they escape and find some Greeks on a quest, they face, monsters, love and different gods. Rated T for love and language
1. Chapter 1

**Just to point out before I start with the chapter, my brother just broke my glasses, so long story short I can hardly see. I apologize for any typos in this chapter and I will make them longer, this one is just shorter cause its hard to see. CHB characters will be into 1-2 chapters R&R**

There are 8 of us still alive, Me, my little brother, Machk, Kuruk, Kuruk's little sister and Nadie, along with two elders. Since the attack five years ago we've been trapped in a tiny part of forest with our parents long house. The rest was taken over by the monsters.

"Where's Machk?" Kuruk's sister, Leotie asked.

I looked around. Machk was no where in the longhouse.

"Kuruk! Nadie!" I called.

"Yeah?" Nadie, my friend, the cheerful 15 year old asked.

"Do you know where Wa'kali and chief are?" I asked.

"You called?" I raspy voice said from behind me.

"Chief" I turned around "Machk is missing."

I looked over at Wa'kali, who was keeping an eye on Ahanu, my little brother.

"My dear Elki" Wa'kali said "you of all people should know of the dangers. We should expect the worst."

My head spun. My best friend can't just go missing like that. Our parents knew each other and we've been friends since I was 2, he was 3. So twelve years. Although Kuruk (that pesky fourteen year old) insists we will be more than friends, or have been.

"Elki" Kuruk called. What did he want now.

I walked into the other room.

**There will be our favourite CHB friends in a few chapters. If you don't understand anything please PM me and please review**


	2. The plan

**Ok, so we are 2 first nations who are writing a fanfic about Inuit gods. We PROMISE there will be Percy, Annabeth, and other CHB characters becoming main characters in a few chapters. There will also be some Aboriginal things, like long houses, maybe Teepee's but that's it. And it's me and my BFF writing this, I'm Maddi and she's Soph. We'll mention who wrote this in the chapter. R&R**

**Machk's POV**

I ran into the longhouse.

"Elki" I called.

"Shut up Machk!" Nadie hissed "are you going to wake up the monsters?"

I looked over at her. "Nadie" I said "we were not going to talk about that, after what happened"

"Kuruk!" Nadie yelled "tell Machk he's being stupid!"

"Oh my gods!" Kuruk screamed "just shut-up guys!"

"Machk" Elki, the hottest, kindest, strongest girl in the world said "you might wake the monsters."

"I know" I told her grabbing her hand and spinning her around "I spoke to Pinga. You know, the goddess of the hunt?"

Everyone went silent. We never speak to the gods. They have been always busy since the attack.

"No way" Kuruk muttered.

"Shut it!" Nadie hissed "let him finish"

"She told me," I continued "if we can make it past the monsters, she'll send Heros to help us, there are other children of the gods! Can you believe it?"

"Machk," Elki began "you must remember, the gods test us, this could be a trick."

"Elki" I told her "it's not a trick, but she said we must be ready soon or the heros will just pass by and we'll be stuck here for another 5 years."

"It's not so bad..." she suggested "a bit of forest and the long house..."

"Elki" I insisted "before the attack we had acres of forest, don't you want that again?"

"Machk" she said sternly "we'll talk about this later" meaning, she doesn't want to talk about it and in her mind she won.

"You're impossible!" She screamed as she slammed the long house door.

"Thanks for discribing yourself!" I shouted. Nadie shook her head and looked at Kuruk. They whispered for a minute than walked outside.

**Line Breaker**

"Machk?" Elki asked as she pulled open the door "I talked to the others and we decided to listen to Pinga, and follow you."

I stopped carving a bow for her and looked over.

She looked pretty in her moose hide dress and braided hair.

"Machk?" She asked again. I realized I was starring.

"Oh" I cleared my throat "that's great, we'll leave at low moon. The monsters should be sleeping again."

She stepped closer to me. "Ok" she muttered. "We'll be ready."

**I know this was only Inuit characters but soph will post a chapter that we'll be seeing the Greeks!**


End file.
